


Unwrapped

by drfangirl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfangirl/pseuds/drfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of "How the Ghosts Stole Christmas"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mulder and Scully sat next to each other on his worn sofa, light from the fish tank reflecting on their faces, as they each held their gifts from each other. They both began to rip off the paper, simultaneously, and each uncovered their gift. Mulder had given Scully an antique telescope, and she had given him a book of science fiction short stories.  
"I found this at an antique store and I thought you might appreciate it. So you can look up at the stars. And search for extraterrestrial life forms."  
Grinning, Scully tapped his book "this is for when you're bored."  
They smiled at each other, and Scully looked at her watch. "I should probably get going. It's going to be a long day."  
She picked up her coat, and headed out the door, "Merry Christmas Mulder."

The door closed dully behind her, and Mulder realized he was alone for Christmas, again.  
Scully shook her head as she reached the end of his hallway. The ghosts they had just seen talked about loneliness and here she was, leaving her partner alone.

The door flew open before her fist could knock. "Scul..." Mulder began to yell before he noticed her. "Oh hey." She slid under his arm, and re-entered his apartment. "Can I stay here for the night?"  
"Sure Scully. Um, do you want something to eat or drink?" He gestured toward a tin of Christmas cookies on his counter. "I have some egg nog in the fridge." Nodding, Scully ran her fingers through her hair. Glancing at the clock, that read 1:00 she yawned and grasped the cold glass Mulder had just handed her. "Merry Christmas Scully." "Merry Christmas to you too, Mulder."  
They meandered back to the couch, where Mulder picked up his book. "Wanna read me a story, Scully?"  
"Last time I checked, you are perfectly capable of reading."  
Smirking Mulder picked up Scully's telescope and peered through it. "You have pretty eyes." Slightly rolling her blue, now gleaming eyes, Scully turned her eyes to Mulder's apartment. "Where are your decorations?"  
"They're in my closet. I haven't had time to put anything up."  
"Well, you have time now." Scully headed toward his closet, kicking off her heels, and shrugging off her coat. "Scully, do you need a change of clothes?" Moments later, he emerged from his room, carrying a large pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. "These were the smallest things I could find." Mulder headed toward the Christmas closet while Scully went to his bathroom to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Scully emerged from Mulder's bathroom, clad in a musky smelling sweatshirt that reached the top of her knees. His floor was covered in Christmas lights and ornaments. Mulder was tweaking his small Christmas tree. She put her hair up in a scrunchie and reached down to pick up some Christmas lights, "where do you want these?" Gesturing toward the window, Scully grabbed some lights and turned on the radio.  
"And have yourself a merry little Christmassssss nowww..." Scully crooned as she hung lights over the windows. The song changed, and outside, snow began to fall. "I didn't think it was supposed to snow Mulder..."

The song was suddenly interrupted on the radio as a breaking news announcement came on. "The National Weather Service has issued a blizzard warning for Washington D.C. and surrounding areas." Both agents paused, as Scully groaned. If she did not leave, she would not be able to spend the holiday with her family. Mulder pleadingly looked into her worried blue eyes, begging her to stay. "White Christmas" began to play on the radio, and Mulder extended his arm to her. She accepted and he pulled her into him. They held each other and swayed to the music. Mulder began to massage her shoulders, and Scully laid her head on chest, hearing the thud of his heart. Her eyes began to close and she decided to stay.

Scully awoke, covered in a blanket, her eyes adjusting to the blue tinged light. Mulder was across from her, splayed out on a chair and snoring. Emerging from the blanket, Scully shivered. What time was it? Why was it so cold? Placing the blanket over Mulder, she crawled over the assortment of Christmas boxes to check the thermostat, which was off. All of Mulder's appliances were off. The power was out. Peering through the window, his apartment building parking lot was covered in at least a foot of snow, her car buried underneath the white blanket. Great...  
"Mulder, wake up." Scully threw a pillow at his head as he stirred from his deep sleep. "Hmm...who is it?" His groggy, hazel eyes opened to see his disgruntled partner standing in his oversized clothing. Checking his watch, which read 6 am, he glanced around his powerless apartment. "Well, I'm glad we didn't hang any lights up." Smirking, Scully threw a pillow at his head. "I'm hungry."

"Let's see. We have a can of corn, some potato chips, some water bottles, and cereal."  
"I'll stick with the cookies from last night, Mulder," as Scully pried open the can. She munched on some cookies, and shivered. The cold had taken over his apartment. Scully grabbed a blanket from the chair he had just slept on. It was still warm. Shrouding her self in the checkered warmth, she sat on the couch, staring at Mulder's blank television screen. "I should call my mom." She dialed her mother's phone number, and after one ring, her mother picked up, worriedly asking "Dana, is that you?"  
"Yes, mom, I'm fine."  
"Where are you?"  
"Mulder's." There was a suspicious pause at the other end of the phone.  
"Ok honey. Can you come by later?"  
"I'll try! Merry Christmas!"

"How's Mrs. Scully on this lovely morning?"  
"She's fine Mulder." He handed her a warm mug of coffee, which she gratefully accepted. He sat down on his couch, looking forlornly at the thermostat. Scully sat down next to him, leaving a sizable distance between them. The snow gently fell, as Scully's eyes tracked the room, landing on Mulder, who was watching her. "If you're cold you can have some of this blanket, except you're probably going to have to sit closer to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Scully scowled at Mulder, as she moved closer to him. "I won't bite..."   
"Mulder, shut up." She cuddled next to him, and moved the blanket to cover both of them. His arm went around her shoulders, and she was surrounded by him. As she looked around his apartment, she felt completely protected and at peace. Mulder began to stroke her hair, "Can I tell you something?" Scully looked up into her partner's hazel eyes, consenting to his question.   
"I'm so happy you're here with me. I usually spend Christmas alone, and it's nice to be with someone, but most of all, I'm glad it's you." His cheeks turned slightly red, as he mumbled this statement, while avoiding the blue of her gaze. Her hand grabbed his, and they sat together, fingers entwined, staring out the window. She leaned against his chest, feeling his breath move her body up and down.   
"If the snow stops, you're welcome to come to my mom's house with me. But in all honesty, I would rather stay here with you." Blue eyes met hazel as both agents' lips met the other. He immediately grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. His mouth tasted like gingerbread, eggnog, and Christmas. The power suddenly turned back on, but both agents remained in the same position, tongues dueling, and hearts racing. "Mulder... we shouldn't do this. I don't want to ruin our relationship."  
"So you're not enjoying this?" As Scully pulled away, Mulder's lips followed hers, thirsty for more.   
"I didn't say I wasn't enjoying it, but I think this is an emotional response to events in the last 24 hours. I don't want that to ruin our partnership."  
"Dana," Scully rolled her eyes, Mulder only called her by her first name when he was about to get emotional, "these feelings for you span years, not hours. I wish we spent all our Christmases together, because you're the only thing I have ever wanted."  
Scully was about to gag on the sappiness of his statement, but she wavered. After all, they felt the same things. 

Scully's cell phone shrilly pierced through the silence of Mulder's living room. Opening her eyes, Scully found herself engulfed in Mulder, his arms wrapped around her, his breath tickling her neck. The phone rang again and Mulder stirred, sending goosebumps down Scully's back. Peppering her neck with breathy kisses, Mulder told her to ignore the phone. His arms massaged her stomach, and she gave into him, completely ignoring the "third guest." This was not about them...


	4. Chapter 4

Scully could not have predicted what came next. Somehow she was now in her bra and underwear, sitting on Mulder's bulging lap, their lips still completely playing with each other. She was shivering out of anticipation, but also the cold, his apartment had to be about 40 degrees and she was almost naked. "Mulder, can we go under the blanket?"  
"Actually Dana, let's make a fort." Mulder flipped her body off of his, and she laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling, immediately feeling lonely because Mulder was not touching her. Mulder returned to the living room, holding at least ten blankets and a few pillows, "we'll need the couch cushions too." Scully rolled off the couch, suddenly feeling extremely stupid, as she sat on his scratchy carpet, while he busied himself with making a fort. "Um...Mulder, do you need some help?" 

Ignoring Scully's question, Mulder knew he should not have put the inevitable love making on hold, but he had to clear his head. This was Scully. His work partner, who had been subjected to so much because of him. She had been abducted because of him. Now he was instigating sex to satisfy some repressed urge of his own. Was he being selfish? The fort was almost completed as Mulder lay the remaining pillows and blankets under the fort's outer structure. Emerging from the warm depths, he found Scully sitting dejectedly on the floor, picking at his carpet. He sidled up to her, and put his hand on her upper thigh, massaging her cold skin. She moved away from him, his hand falling to the floor. "Scully, talk to me."

"Is this pity sex?" Scully's blue eyes narrowed and her eyebrows raised as she asked the question, scrutinizing the depths of Mulder's soul. Her voice sounded innocent enough, but her body language said differently. She was curled into a ball, shrinking into his couch.   
"Why would you think that?"   
"There's a snow storm, I stayed with you, you built a fort to delay any nudity, you ignored my question, and you're making me look really stupid," Scully spit out at Mulder's questioning face.  
Exhaling deeply, Mulder gently looked to Scully, as she let him touch her arm. "The fact that you think this is a pity fuck is really sad, Scully. I thought you were instigating this to make ME feel better because I'm so lonely and my Christmases are excessively lame." She giggled as he continued, "I didn't want to rush you into this, because I wasn't sure if sex is what you wanted. I know work is important to you, and I don't want to mess that up. You're my best friend and I don't want to mess that up either. But in all honesty, I've waited five years to hold you. I've wanted so much more than platonic partnership. I wanted to build you this fort because I was feeling nostalgic, but also because I want this to be memorable for you, if we do have sex. And I built the fort so you would stop kissing me so I could clear my head, because I can't believe this is happening, and if you're not comfortable with sex, I don't want you thinking that's all I want. I'm so conflicted..."  
Mulder took a deep breath and silently looked at Scully who was staring him down. She seductively crawled into the fort, heart pounding, beckoning him to follow her. She propped her head up on some pillows and laid on the floor, staring at the cloth covered light from above. Mulder entered the fort behind her, pulling the cloth "door" shut. He propped himself up next to her, leaning on his right arm. "Scully..."  
"Hold me," Mulder's arms wrapped around her shaking body, as he wrapped both of them into a tangled mess of blankets. Their lips met instantly, a confirmation that Scully was not as mad as he thought, and Mulder relaxed. Her hands ran down his torso, as she began to pull at his sweater. He untangled his arms from her, never leaving her lips, as he removed his sweater. Scully's hands immediately latched onto his warm, bare back, and she began to remove his pants. Stripped down to his boxers, Mulder's heart rate increased to an uncomfortable speed. He his passion had turned to intense hunger, as the red-head in his arms continued to suck on his lips. He flipped himself onto his back and scooped Scully onto his torso. He quickly removed her bra, and his hands went instantly toward her breasts. As he massaged them, her hands went to the waistband of his underwear and toward his erection. As she released it, Mulder groaned, readjusting the pressure into her hands. In pure ectasy, Mulder pulled Scully onto his chest and began to suck on every inch of her skin as she ground into his erection. They were both equally aroused and Scully guided him into her with ease. 

Scully unlatched their heavily breathing bodies, and she lay next to Mulder, as her eyes closed, her mind racing. "Do I get to call you Fox all the time now?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Not even my parents are allowed to call me Fox, but I think we've reached a higher level of intimacy..." Mulder's arm was lying heavily on Scully's stomach, as her breathing slowed, "I don't think I ever want to leave this fort."   
The power suddenly turned on, as Mulder's appliances began to hum. The heat turned on and the radio blared Christmas music, bringing them back to the present moment. Both agents groaned as Scully's phone rang. His eyes begged Scully to ignore it, and she did, until it rang again. Plopping a quick kiss on Mulder's cheek, Scully exited the fort, clad in a blanket, leaving Mulder alone, cold, and empty. 

"Hello?"  
"Dana. It's stopped snowing! Are you coming over?"  
"Yes mom, I'll be there..."  
She ended the call and returned back to the fort, where Mulder was in a fetal position, covered in blankets. "I missed you."  
"Oh brother, I can't leave you alone can I?" Smiling she laid down next to him again, "You can come with me. My mom makes a great Christmas dinner and I'm sure she wouldn't mind an extra guest. I'll protect you from Bill." Scully's fingers began to massage Mulder's chest, "And then we can come back to our fort..." Mulder's lips quickly covered Scully's as he pulled her to her feet. "The quicker we leave, the quicker we can get back. Let's take a shower."

About thirty minutes later, the two agents left Mulder's apartment and headed outside, to unbury Scully's car from the fresh snow. As Scully was removing ice from her windshield, she was hit in the back with a snowball. As the cold liquid spread across her neck, Scully took a hand full of snow, and shoved it down Mulder's pants. "That was mean, Scully." She kissed him on the nose. "Want me to warm you up?"  
"If you do, we'll never make it to your mother's house?" Smirking, Scully unlocked the car and they were en route to her home.

"Mulder, I have to wear a turtleneck. Thanks." She stared at her reflection in the mirror, her neck and collarbones dotted with obviously purple splotches, juxtaposed against her pale skin. Grinning, he asked if she wanted more. Heading to the bathroom to apply her makeup, Mulder looked at her admirably from the door. She was so exact in her routine, smudging her eyeshadow, painting her lips. She scrutinized her appearance constantly, which surprised him, because she always seemed so confident. Capping her lipstick, and spritzing on perfume, both agents headed to Scully's car, arms loaded with presents.

"Dana!" Her mom unloaded the multiple presents in her arms and shrouded her in a large hug. "How was your drive? Are you OK?"   
Scully's mother pried her eyes off her daughter to see her travel companion. "Fox, how are you?" She engulfed him in an even bigger hug. "I'm great Margaret, thank you for having me."  
"Of course! Anytime! Come on in and get warm."  
With his hand between his partner's shoulder blades, Mulder followed Mrs. Scully to the kitchen. 

"Hey everyone! Look who's here!" The Scully family immediately rushed to Dana. Searching for Mulder's hand, she grasped it as the multitude of family members hugged her small frame. Grinning Scully presented Mulder, who was welcomed by everyone except Bill. "You're just in time for dinner."

"So what have you two been up to lately?" Both agents instantly thought of the sex in their fort, and Scully grabbed Mulder's knee under the table. "It's all confidential guys, you know that."

After dessert, the family entered the living room, where a large, fragrant tree stood, with Dana's unopened presents. Mulder plopped down on the comfortable sofa, his arm unconsciously circling Dana's shoulders. Mrs. Scully casually glanced at the small display of affection, and raised her eyebrow at her daughter, who blushed and grinned. Margaret had not seen Dana this happy in years.   
"This is from me," Margaret said as she presented Dana with a large present. Inside was a large, silky blanket. Mulder chuckled as Scully unwrapped it. He whispered in her ear, "do you know how great this will feel on bare skin?" Grinding her elbow into his ribs, Scully hugged her mother.


End file.
